The Angel Without a Prayer
by Deji-chan
Summary: A new thief is after The Angel's Prayer, and she's no ordinary thief, she has wings too! Daisuke's having trouble with a new student and his DNA. Will the phantom thief breakdown before they can find out what the other thief is hiding? DaisukeXOC


JenJen: Yay! My first DNAngel fic!!

Dejiko: Dun dun duuun!!

JenJen: Yes, quite so.

Dark: oO… OH GAWD!! MY EYES!!

JenJen: STHU!!

Dejiko: I still wuv you Dark…(holds out arms for hug)

Dark: …huggles YOU'RE TOO KAWAII!!

JenJen: Anyway… here's who's who for your own sanity. (F.Y.I. Reis is pronounced Ray-ies)

_+Shia's thoughts+_

_(Daisuke's thoughts) _

_/Satoshi's thoughts/_

_++Reis' thoughts++_

_((Dark's thoughts)) _

_//Krad's thoughts//_

**Disclaimer:** JenJen: Blah blah friggidy blah…I dun own it so don't ask. I do own Shia and Reis though… or at least my cousin does…

Dejiko: Of course I do. And in my head I own Dark!

Dark: You own my heart!

**Are the Thief and the Phantom Thief are working together?**

She snuck sneakily as sneaky can be, her soft blonde almost brown hair flowing behind at, just below the knee length. Her clear violet-red eyes glowing in the dark. She stalked quietly her black shorts rubbing quietly along with her black thigh high flat boots and rose colored ankle long coat adorned with black trimming and gold clips. As she stood at a mere 5' 2" and looked to be l7 or 18.

"This is impossible…" she whispered to herself.

The halls were practically empty in the grand museum.

The humming of the air conditioner filled her ears as she listened carefully. She wasn't alone, she couldn't be!

She was there for The Angel's Prayer and knew full well that there had to be guards. Then a sound. Voices? A young man. He spoke to someone but she didn't hear anyone else. She peaked from behind the wall, just in time to catch a young man with long violet hair and Amethyst eyes. He wore all black just as she almost did (Though she felt the need to wear some sort of color).

"Dammit, Daisuke, I told you we should have gone left!!" he whispered loudly to… himself…

_++Oh boy… what's this whack job doing here!? I have to get past him…++_, she thought standing, waiting for a thought to get past.

"I'm not listening to you anymore! If you hadn't misplaced that map we'd be there already!!" he raised his voice slightly looking down the left then the right hall. He sighed and finally stomped angrily and grumbling down the left hallway.

The Blonde stared and blinked twice, confounded by his sudden outburst toward… himself?

She shook her head and ran down the right hallway as her size 6 boots made small taps. She came to a sudden stop and smirked contently. There it was The Angel's Prayer, a two piece necklace that, together, made a symbol of heaven and earth joined perfectly together. She walked up to it and looked around to see if she really was alone. As she looked around it seemed so.

She walked toward the necklace that now began to slightly glow. She reached for the glass case that covered the necklace carefully began to lift it until she was suddenly tackled by her waist to the floor. The glass case shattered to pieces as she hit the floor with a loud thump and spun her head over her shoulder to see who'd just taken her down and how she'd been so careless just now. Seeing it was the Violet hared man she'd seen before she blushed. As he shook his head to relieve himself of the shock. She round housed his face just barely grazing his cheek as he rolled to dodge. They both shot up to their feet the blonde cart wheeling backwards to avoid him.

"Who are you!?" she demanded. Ready to beat him to a pulp for the random tackle.

He stared in shock, his hand on his scratched cheek. "You're kidding, right?" he asked as if she'd just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"I'm definitely not!!" she said brushing herself off casually, her face red as a strawberry. ++_Don't men know not to tackle a girl like that?++,_ she thought embarrassed. 

"I'm Dark! Ring any kind of bells?", he asked the dumbfounded blonde, "The Phantom Thief?… How can you knot know about me!?"

"Well, forgive me for being new in town, Mister Phantom Thief. I'm not really accommodated with the going-ons in Japan at the moment.", she said slightly intelligent while crossing her arms.

"If you don't mind me asking… why, in heavens name, did you tackle me!?", she shouted sounding irritated.

"So you don't take the Hikari work, of course! I can't have an amateur thief ruin my reputation! If people found out The Phantom Thief didn't get his target, there'd be riots!!", he said informingly. "Outside and inside….", he mumbled to himself.

"Amateur thief!?", she yelled.

She stared aggravated at the thief for a moment, in thought of what she should do next. She suddenly heard footsteps. Panicky she grabbed the thief who confusedly shouted in protest a single word before having his mouth covered by her petite hand. As they hid behind a wall of the several corridors that surrounded their target a blue haired, blue eyed boy walked in from one of the corridors. Reis peeked from behind the wall to see him surveying the area. _Who is he?_, she thought, keeping out of sight from the bluenette's view. Dark peeked around her waist, causing heat to rise to the young blonde's face once more.

"Commander Satoshi Hiwatari…" he whispered, mostly to her, "I thought he'd never get here. It's much more fun to steal things when he's around.".

"Is this fun and games to you?", she asked rolling her eyes. "**I'M** stealing the pendant. Unlike you, I have a dire need for it.", she whispered angrily.

"Who says I don't have an actual use for it?", he smirked cockily at her.

She blushed as she tried to push him away a touch by stepping a bit to the side and ended up tripping on her coat, falling to the ground with a loud thump…again. The commander spun around in time to see poor Reis who now laid on the floor holding her head chibi style and whining in a small voice. A concerned chibi Dark half way from behind the wall. Satoshi stared in a slight shock.

"Hmmm.. Well there's a sight I never thought I'd see.", he said coolly. "The Phantom Thief, Dark, working with an amateur thief?"

"I'M NOT AN AMATEUR!!", she yelled really pissed off.

"Well, in her defense she did tripped on her coat…", Dark offered.

"You!-You're not helping, Dark…", she said lightly smacking her forehead.

Satoshi stood awaiting Dark's next move not paying any mind to Reis' outbursts. Dark helped Reis to her feet, putting her in confusion. Why would he help her up? She was his rival at the moment. As Dark and Satoshi conversed a, what seemed to be a conversation of sarcastic remarks, she slowly made her way toward the pendant. Suddenly noticing this, Satoshi instinctively met his eyes with hers. She flinched and froze before they each darted for the pendant. They both grabbed a chain and froze. If they pulled, it would snap in two. Satoshi stared Reis in the eyes and smirked at her passive face. She wanted the pendant. Dark smiled as he walked over to the blonde and pushed her, causing her to fall to the floor… again (Man she's accident prone…). The pendant split in two. Satoshi fell back and cut his hand on a piece of shattered glass from the case Reis had dropped earlier. He let go of the piece of pendant he had to put pressure on the cut. Dark dashed by picking up the piece. Reis shot up to her feet as quickly as she could she held up her piece, which glowed with a soft light. With an almost sad face she glanced at Dark and huffed. He smirked at her taunting her with his half.

"I don't believe you broke it, Dark!", she yelled, "That was real low! It's okay, though. I'll catch you later."

With that she took a throwing knife out of her pocket and smashed the sky window in the center of the room they stood in. White wings with silver tints suddenly appeared form her back. This stunned the two males. She leapt and flew out the window. Dark, being the first to snap out of his astonishment, looked at Satoshi and smirked nervously.

"Looks like we both have something new to worry about now commander.", he said before leaping out the same window Reis had exited and whistling, calling forth his black wings, wiz. As he flew through the air he left the poor commander on the floor holding his still injured hand. The guards police came and analyzed the surrounding area for anyone or thing that would help them to understand what they had just missed. Satoshi was helped to a security truck outside the museum. He sat alone, watching the recordings of Dark and the other thief.

_//My, my, Satoshi-sama. She's quite the find.//_, a voice said in the deeper parts of his mind that was him, but not him. Satoshi's other half, Krad.

/_Krad, is it possible that there is another Hikari with-/_

_//No. It's not very likely//_, he was cut off mid thought.

/_We should do something about her./_, he concluded disregarding Krad's rudeness.

_//We will have to, Satoshi-sama. She now possesses a half of the necklace.//_, the angel said mischievously, putting Satoshi at unease.

* * *

The Phantom Thief flew through the night, the half of the necklace he'd obtained hanging around his neck. 

_((Dammit, Daisuke, I don't believe we got outsmarted by an amateur thief! A girl no less!!)) _, he thought angrily to his other half.

_(Well, in our defense we really never took into consideration that another thief would go after the necklace.) _, he offered, in a calming voice, to the flaming Phantom thief.

They landed in front of a house and opened the door, walking in quietly. After closing the door a white light engulfed Dark, transforming him into a young Red head with bright red eyes. Daisuke sighed creeping to his bedroom. He through himself onto is bed.

_((You know we have to get that necklace back, right, Daisuke?)) _, Dark asked him softly, as he was falling asleep.

"Yeah, I know… but we have to… find her first Dark." , he answered yawning between words.

* * *

The now tired blonde flew to a window, quietly opening it. She snuck inside to a huge room, decked out in a red and white theme. She sighed, throwing her boots to the other side of the room… or at least in front of the King sized bed she sat in. She threw herself back lying in the darkness of the room. 

"Shia?", the thieving angel asked out loud.

_+Yeah, Reis?+_, a voice said in a worn-out, sighing tone.

_++Let's change back now…++_, she thought to the other person who shared the same body.

A white light engulfed her as she transformed into a younger blonde with soft red eyes. She shut them and slowly drifted away to slumber.

"We'll get… that necklace tomorrow… okay…Reis?", were her final words before drifting with her other to sleep.

* * *

JenJen: I put a little of the anime and a little of the manga in here. So if that needs changing review and let me know. 

Dejiko: She has no feelings!! XD FLAME ON PEOPLE, FLAME ON!!

JenJen: I'll ignore them anyway… NANISHIRO!! R&R PPLZ!!


End file.
